Bakugan Academy
by sh.kim1015
Summary: Bakugan Academy is a prestigious academy where only the elite and the rich could attend to. This school is the only school that allows uniforms for each grade to be in different colors. They also allow students to decide which team they want to be in by battling with their bakugans against other students. What will it take for each team to be on the top?
1. Chapter 1

**_Team: Battle Brawlers_**

**Shun Kazami** – Senior, Ventus Brawler with Skyress as his Bakugan. Shun is the calmest of the group, and also the strongest. Since Shun is a senior, his color uniform is all Black and is unbuttoned revealing a black t-shirt with black jeans and leather boots.

**Alice Gehabich** – Senior, Darkus Brawler with Exedra as her Bakugan. Alice is the strategist of the group and also one of the calmest along with Shun. Her uniform is a Black sailor suit with white buttons going down the middle with also a black mini skirt. She wears high waist socks that are black as well with black flats. Dislikes Ace Grit of the Vestals because of a bad past.

**Dan Kuso** – Junior, Pyrus brawler with Drago as his Bakugan. Although Dan might be a nutshell or a goofball, he can be quite a hot shot. His uniform is Red uniform that is unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath with black jeans, and leather black boots.

**Joe Brown**- Senior, Haos Brawler with Wavern as his Bakugan. He is calm, cheerful, and can be the encouraging member of the group. (Wears the same uniform as the other brawlers).

**Runo Misaki**- Junior, Haos brawler with Tigrerra as her Bakugan. Unlike any other girls, she is headstrong and can easily loose her temper when someone pisses her off. Her uniform is a Red Sailor suit with black buttons in the middle, and also a red striped mini skirt. She wears high waist socks that are black and black flats.

**Julie Makimoto**- Junior, Subterra brawler with Hammer Gorem as her Bakugan. She has a bright, bubbly, and also has a strong personality. She battles quite well, supportive, and also adores Dan. Her uniform has the same description as Runo's.

**Marucho Marukura **- Freshman, Aquos brawler with Preyas as his Bakugan. He is one of the wealthiest students in the academy and also the brains of the group. He is also short and generous as well. Despite being the youngest, he is a genius for his age. His uniform is Blue and buttoned. He wears black jeans and leather black boots.

**_Team: Masque Parade _**

**Masquerade**- Senior, Darkus brawler with Hydranoid as his Bakugan. He is the strongest darkus brawler in the academy. He is very mysterious, and very calm. (He does not wear the mask in this story and wears the same uniform as Shun.

**Klaus Von Hertzon**- Senior, Aquos brawler with Sirenoid as his Bakugan. He is cool, calm, and can be quite arrogant. He is also one of the wealthiest students in the academy next to Marucho.

**Chan Lee**- Junior, Pyrus brawler with Fourtress as her Bakugan. She is really prideful and thinks she can beat anyone in any group.

**Billy Gilbert**- Junior, Subterra brawler with Cycloid as his Bakugan. Childhood friends with Julie and has a bright personality.

**Julio Santana**- Senior, Haos Brawler with Tentaclear as his Bakugan.

**Komba O'Charlie**- freshman, Ventus brawler with Harpus as his Bakugan.

**_Team: The Vestals _**

**Mira Clay**- Junior, Subterra brawler with Magma Wilda as her Bakugan. Mira can be stubborn at times but also reliable and very calm.

**Ace Grit**- Senior, Darkus brawler with Percival as his Bakugan. Ace has a similar personality to Dan which can get him in trouble at times. Despises Alice Gehabich.

**Baron Leltoy**- Freshman, Haos Brawler with Nemus as his Bakugan. He is a bright personality and a huge fan of the battle brawlers.

**Keith Clay**- Senior, Darkus brawler with Infinity Helios as his Bakugan. He is the older brother of Mira Clay and has a small crush on Alice Gehabich.

**Gus Grav**-Senior, Subterra brawler with Rex Vulcan as his Bakugan. He is very quiet and loyal to all his friends and teachers.

**Volt Luster**-Senior, Haos brawler with Brontes as his Bakugan. Volt is an honorable student. He is very respectful and loyal.

**Hydron**-Junior, Subterra brawler with Dryoid as his Bakugan. Hydron is one of the brattiest students in the academy. His father is the Principal of the school which he takes advantage of.

**Mylene Farrow**-Senior, Aquos brawler with Elico as her Bakugan. Mylene could be very harsh and cruel to other students. She has a small crush on Keith and despises Alice.

**Shadow Prove**- Senior, Darkus Brawler with Hades as his Bakugan. He is very cocky and likes to but in other people's conversation. He also hates Masquerade.

**Lync Volan**- Freshman, Ventus brawler with Aluze as his Bakugan. Being the youngest of the group, Lync can be the show off and thinks he is better than any other students in his school

**_Team: Neathians and Gundalians_**

**Fabia Sheen**- Senior, Haos brawler with Araunaut as her Bakugan

**Rafe**- Senior, Haos brawler with Wolfurio as his Bakugan

**Paige**- Junior, Subterra brawler with Boulderon as her Bakugan.

**Ren Krawler**- Senior, Darkus brawler with Linehault as his Bakugan.

**Zenet Surrow**- Junior, Haos brawler with Contestir as her Bakugan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice!" Alice turned around to see her fellow team mates and best friends shouting her name and waving their arms. A smile lit up her face as she saw her group running up to her in front of the school's gate. "Good morning Dan, Runo, Shun, Julie, Marucho, and Joe. How was your summer break?" She asked. "It was great!" Replied Dan. "Man I wish this summer break was longer. This was too short for my liking." Smack! "Oww! What was that for!?" Yelled Dan who got hit by Runo on the head. "Would you stop complaining and deal with it! No one cares about what you like or dislike Dan!" A frustrated Runo yelled. The whole group started laughing at the scene and made their way into the school. Bakugan Academy was a prestigious academy where only the elites and the rich could attend to. The six brawlers were one of the most high class students of them all. These students also had the toughest Bakugans out there that other people dream to have. There are many teams in this academy, and of course each team has their very own rivals. Although Dan Kuso was a year younger the Alice and Shun, they have voted him to be the team leader. Other groups would have thought that this was crazy, but for them it felt like Dan was meant to be a great leader.

The brawlers went to the main lobby and searched for their names on the bulletin board to find their homerooms. "Hey I guess you, Joe, and I are in the same homeroom again." Shun smiled at both Joe and Alice as he said those words. Alice smiled and Joe nodded his head. The trio bid farewell to their younger friends and walked through the hallways to find their classroom which was room 3B. The walk to their classroom was silent in a good way. "Hey I think this is our class." Joe spoke calmly while staring at the two. As Shun slid the door open, all the heads in the classroom turned to their direction. Alice's eyes widened when she saw all these familiar faces in her room. "Ace." She muttered quietly as she locked eyes with him. Joe knowing the situation Alice was in grabbed Alice's hands gently and calmly dragged her into the classroom with Shun trailing behind.

Ace was sitting with his team known as the Vestals. Since this homeroom was originally for seniors, his group consisted members from the Vestals that were all seniors. That was the same with the other teams that were seniors in this homeroom as well. The members of Ace's group were Keith Clay. Keith was the leader of the Vestals and girls always swooned over him. (Besides Alice and Fabia). Keith use to be a Pyrus brawler, but for some unknown reason he had switched sides the Darkus attribute. The rest of the members were Volt Luster, Mylene Furrow, Shadow Probe, and Gus Grav. The Vestals were known third best team in the entire academy and the Second best team were the Masque Parade with senior members known as Masquerade, Klaus Von Hertzon, and Julio Santana.

The back of the room were always those students that were quiet. These seniors were known as the Neathians and Gundalians. The members of this group were Fabia Sheen, Rafe, and Ren Krawler. These three were really quiet and they never spoke to anyone which made them quite mysterious. This group was ranked fourth best in the academy.

All the students were in their seat as Professor Clay walked into the classroom. "Class, I want you all to take out your Bakugans." The professor announced. Alice was stunned. Students were not allowed to take their Bakugans out unless if they were brawling against each other at the stadium.

"Professor Clay. Isn't it against the rule to take out our Bakugans during class?" Masquerade stood up from his seat while slamming both his palms on his desk. Masquerade had Dark purple eyes with Yellow spiked up hair. "Aren't you being absurd!?"

"My my Masquerade. Don't you think you are being rude to your professor?"

"Something is not right here." Shun thought in his mind while staring at the professor. The professor was acting different. As if Shun's prediction was not right, the professor started to laugh evilly and his eyes started to glow Red! All the students in the class were thunderstruck.

"Oh noo…"


End file.
